The present invention relates to a device for producing a coil winding from winding wire on a winding carrier with a winding head which has a wire guiding means and is movable relative to the winding carrier. The invention also relates to a method of producing an electrically conductive connection which can be carried out using this device.
Devices of the aforementioned type can be used in the production of coil arrangements in which a wire conductor is wound round the winding carrier to form a coil winding by means of a winding head and wire ends of the winding wire are connected to attachment surfaces of the winding carrier or the adjacent components. To produce the connection between the wire ends and the attachment surfaces, further means, namely a connecting means and a wire severing means are required in addition to the winding head. During the production of such a coil arrangement, it is possible to proceed such that a wire end is initially connected to an attachment surface by means of the connecting means, the actual coil winding is then formed round the winding carrier by means of the winding head and the travelling wire end of the winding wire is finally connected to a further attachment surface by the connecting means and is severed by the wire severing means. An arrangement of this type for carrying out the method outlined hereinbefore described is described in PCT-Application PCT/DE92/00928 belonging to the applicant.
The plurality of means participating in the production of such a coil arrangement results in a complex construction with the known device, correspondingly high production times resulting, in particular, from the paths to be covered by the winding head between the individual, locally fixedly installed production stations (connecting station, severing station).
The object of the present invention is to provide a generic device and a method which allow a construction which is as compact as possible and a reduction of the production times.